Preventive health care is the cornerstone of primary and secondary prevention of diabetes complications. In the U.S., Latinas have a higher lifetime risk for developing diabetes than any other group -- 52.5 percent. Obesity raises an individual Latina's risk for diabetes even higher. Yet, efforts to engage diabetic Latinas in preventive exercise or diet regimens have had little success. Culturally-based attitudes and practices concerning appearance and self care may be at issue, but there is little research on this topic. An enhanced understanding of body image and self-care concerns of diabetic Latinas can lead to improved efficacy of diabetes preventive interventions. Our specific aim in this project is to conduct a focus group study with diabetic Latinas on body image and self-care factors that influence choices to exercise and/or diet. Focus group findings will be used to develop a preventive intervention for Latina diabetics that reflect culturally based attitudes about body image and self care. Developing this intervention is our long-term goal which we will pursue through follow-up funding. Findings from the proposed project may also be useful in intervention development around other health conditions disproportionately affecting Latinas for which exercise and diet are important, e.g. obesity, hypertension, and cardiovascular disease.